Silent Girl Crush
Silent Girl Crush is the fourth episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The Next Direction. It was first published on the 14th of October, 2013 and was written by QuickForeverr. Leah starts to develop a crush on fellow Glee club member, Aidan. She has conquered her shyness, and found a new friend in Sophia. Meanwhile, the New Directions prepare for their assembly, held to gain more members. Jason finally confronts Kyle about their relationship, and the two make up, but are still in secret. Olivia and Monica have a stand-off. Writing for the episode began October 2nd, 2013, and concluded on the 13th of October. Songs Cast Main Cast *Sophia Davis created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Ricardo Fernandez created by REBƎLReloaded. *Aidan McKensie created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Kyle Jackson created by BlaineGleek7. *Kai Johnson created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Monica Parks created by RiseAgainsT. *Marley Rose created by Glee. *Natalie Simmons created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Leah Williamson created by QuickForeverr. Recurring Cast *Olivia Ford-Harris created by GinaSays16. *Jason Smith created by BlaineGleek7. *Lauren Swann created by Bartieandquick+6. *Amber Whitman created by Nonametothinkof. Episode Marley is finally getting over Jake, and has started to help out Leah. New Directions gained a new member, who impressed Marley at his audition. Leah is finally opening up, and beating her shyness. That’s what you’ve missed on Glee: The Next Direction! ' ---- Leah walks through the halls, smiling as Sophia passes her. ''Can’t believe it! Leah narrates, walking to her History classroom. Before, I would have had my head down, and just walked past her! I’ve actually overcome my shyness. Well, it was pretty obvious, when I started having my crush… Aidan walks past, winking at Leah, who blushes. ---- Leah enters the Choir room, as Marley turns away from the board, all the other members are seated. “Hello, Leah! Have you thought of your duet partner for the assembly yet?” Marley asks. “Yes”, Leah says, as she takes her seat. “Aidan”. “What?” Aidan asks, confused. “Why me?” “Well, you’re the complete opposite of me, so the duet will work! Also, it’ll be good to show everyone that anyone would be perfect for the club!” Leah says, beaming. “That makes sense!” Monica says. “Yeah, I think it could work out!” Rocky says, also beaming at Aidan. “You’d be great!” “What about the rest of us?” Natalie asks. “Well, we’re having a group number. I’ve already thought of the soloists, and unfortunately two people aren’t in it”, Marley says. “That’s alright!” Sophia says. “Except if I’m one of the two!” “Who are the soloists?” Kai asks. “Natalie, Monica, Sophia, Jason and Rocky!” Marley says. “That’s actually four people who aren’t in it…” Kyle says. “Well, I didn’t count Leah or Aidan, considering they are already in another song”, Marley says. “So, Kyle and I aren’t in either songs?” Kai asks. “Sorry…” Marley says. “It’s fine. I’m not too sure I want to sing a solo in front of the whole school, anyway”, Kai says. “Okay!” Marley says, walking over to the piano. “Leah. Aidan. Please come up here, so we can practice your duet. It has to be perfect!” ---- Leah walks through the halls after practice, along with Sophia. The two had started talking more, and Leah was happy to have a friend, for once in her life. “So, girl! Tell me about your crushes!” Sophia says. “What do you mean?” Leah asks, stopping at her locker. “Come on! Everyone has one! Mine… Well, mine is Kai!” Sophia says. “I haven’t really spoken to him that much, but have you seen him?” “Yeah... He’s in glee club?” Leah says, confused. “He’s PERFECT!” Sophia says, clapping her hands. “I guess…” Leah says, doing a book exchange. She closes her locker, and the two keeping walking down the hallway. “Glee club is great!” Sophia says, smiling. “I mean, look at you! You used to be the shy girl, and now you’re my friend! It’s just great!” “You are such an ecstatic person!” Leah says, and she can’t help but smiling. ---- On the other side of the school, Aidan and Rocky walk down the halls, similar to Leah and Sophia. “Why do you think Leah picked you for the duet?” Rocky asks. “I don’t know…” Aidan says, thinking. “There must be a reason though”. “Yeah, maybe she likes you!” Rocky says, laughing. “Why’s that funny?” Aidan asks, as he stops walking, in the middle of the halls. Rocky turns around, and says “Well she only started talking out loud recently, and well, she isn’t exactly the best looking…” “Well, I’d tap her!” Aidan says. “You’re just too hard on the ladies, man!” As Aidan says this, Leah and Sophia walk past the two, and Aidan smiles at Leah. ---- Leah watches as Aidan smiles at her, and music begins to play. '''Leah: I don't know but I think I maybe Fallin' for you dropping so quickly Maybe I should keep this to myself Waiting 'til I know you better I am trying not to tell you But I want to I'm scared of what you'll say So I'm hiding what I'm feeling But I'm tired of holding this inside my head I've been spending all my time Just thinking about you I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you I've been waiting all my life and now I found you I don't know what to do I think I'm falling for you. I'm falling for you. As I'm standing here and you hold my hand Pull me towards you and we start to dance All around us I see nobody Here in silence It's just you and me I'm trying not to tell you But I want to I'm scared of what you'll say So I'm hiding what I'm feeling. But I'm tired of holding this inside my head I've been spending all my time Just thinking about you I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you I've been waiting all my life and now I found you I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you. I'm fallin' for you. Oh, I just can't take it My heart is racing Emotions keep spinning out. I've been spending all my time Just thinking about you I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you I've been waiting all my life and now I found you I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you. I'm fallin' for you. I think I'm fallin' for you I can't stop thinking about it I want you all around me And now I just can't hide it I think I'm fallin' for you I can't stop thinking about it I want you all around me And now I just can't hide it I think I'm fallin' for you. I'm fallin' for you. Oh Oh no no Oh Oh, I'm falling for you Jason knocks on the guidance counsellor’s door, and walks in. “Hello!” Lauren chirps. “Hey”, Jason says, taking a seat. “Have you spoken to Kyle?” Lauren asks. “No. He’s just ignored me since the BreadstiX disaster. It’s a pain”, Jason says, with a look of sadness. “You know, gay couples always get through the pain. That’s why I love them. No matter what, they always sort out their troubles”, Lauren says, smiling at Jason. “You think?” Jason asks, hopefully. “I know!” Lauren says. “If Kyle won’t speak to you, go up to him and speak to him! If he still wants to be secretive about your relationship, that is a hundred per cent up to him, maybe you could live with that for another month or two before trying again. Compromise!” ---- Monica walks down the hallways, and at the other end, Olivia does, carrying a slushie. Monica stops at her locker, and puts a book inside, when she closes it, Olivia is standing there. “You made me jump!” Monica says, annoyed. “I’m also going to make you covered in slushie!” Olivia says, tipping the cup over Monica, slowly. Monica quickly grabs the cup, and pours it over Olivia. “YOU EVIL LITTLE BITCH!” Olivia screams, pushing Monica aggressively into the lockers. Olivia’s Cheerios uniform is soaked, but Monica tackles Olivia to the ground, and a circle of onlookers surrounds the two, fighting on the ground, both now covered in slushie. A teacher runs onto the scene, attempting to break the fight up. Marley pushes through the crowd, and grabs Monica from around the waist, and pulls her away from Olivia. Monica quickly looks around, and sees many people watching. She runs through the crowd, tears swelling up in her eyes. ---- “Are you okay?” Marley asks, as the two enter the Choir Room. “Yeah, just that bitch tried to pour some slushie on me”, Monica says. “I stopped her, and poured it on her. It just went off from there”. ---- The nine members of New Directions stand on the stage, curtains closed. “Are you guys ready?” Marley asks, smiling at the group. “Yes!” New Directions shout out, in unison. “Go out there and give it all you’ve got!” Marley says, hugging each member individually. ---- The curtains open, and Leah and Aidan make their way onto the stage, as Marley walks to the stands, and takes a seat next to Lauren. The music begins to play, and the New Directions stand behind Leah and Aidan, getting ready to perform back-up. Aidan: Hey, uhuuu! Not sure how I survived Before I left this night Before I came alive, I was lost I felt you pulling me, harder than gravity Aidan with Leah: Harder than anything I know Leah: So in love with you, There’s nothing I won’t do I’ll travel at the speed of light So I can be right by your side You make me feel like the whole world isn’t real, And I’m the only star in the sky, sky, sky Leah and Aidan with New Directions: Ey, there’s no time or space Everything just melts away when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: With you is my eternity No place I’d rather be when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: With you is my eternity No place I’d rather be when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy Oh, oh, oh, yeah Like a comet to my heart You illuminate the dark Show me all the parts of me I’ve never seen Aidan: We come from different places, different constellations When I’m with you I’m home, I’m home Leah: You make me feel like the whole world isn’t real, And I’m the only star in the sky Leah and Aidan with New Directions: Ey, there’s no time or space Everything just melts away when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: With you is my eternity No place I’d rather be when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: With you is my eternity No place I’d rather be when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy Leah with New Directions Girls: You healed every heartbreak Took me on a journey To a place so high Way above the clouds Aidan: Don’t matter where we go, Aidan and Leah: As long as I’m in your world Aidan: I never wanna be Aidan and Leah: any place, yeah Leah and Aidan with New Directions: Ey, there’s no time or space Everything just melts away when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: With you is my eternity No place I’d rather be when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: With you is my eternity No place I’d rather be when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy The New Directions get applause from the stands, and they get ready to perform their second song. Sophia: I've been everywhere, man Looking for someone Someone who can please me Love me all night long Monica: I've been everywhere, man Looking for you babe Looking for you babe Searching for you babe Natalie with New Directions Girls: Where have you been? Cause I never see you out Are you hiding from me, yeah? Somewhere in the crowd Jason and Rocky with New Directions: Where have you been all my life, all my life? Where have you been all my life? Where have you been all my life? Where have you been all my life? Where have you been all my life? Sophia: I've been everywhere, man Looking for someone Someone who can please me Love me all night long Monica: I've been everywhere, man Looking for you babe Looking for you babe Searching for you babe Natalie with New Directions Girls: Where have you been? Cause I never see you out Are you hiding from me, yeah Somewhere in the crowd? Jason and Rocky with New Directions: Where have you been all my life, all my life? Where have you been all my life? Where have you been all my life? Where have you been all my life? Where have you been all my life? Where have you been all my life? Natalie: You can have me all you want Any way, any day Just show me where you are tonight Sophia and Monica with New Directions: I've been everywhere, man Looking for someone Someone who can please me Love me all night long I've been everywhere, man Looking for you babe Looking for you babe Searching for you babe The New Directions smile as students and teachers applaud them. ---- Marley and New Directions wait in the Choir Room, hoping that someone will come and audition to the group. The nine members and Marley are talking, but every so often, would look at the door, expecting someone to enter. ---- “Can I speak to you for a minute?” Jason asks, as he walks over to where Kyle is, speaking to Natalie. “I’ll be back”, Kyle says, and Natalie walks over to Sophia. “Listen, I get it if you don’t want to tell anyone about us. I’m fine with it. I just don’t want you to ignore me for ever, and I love you Kyle, remember that”, Jason says, under his breath, so that only Kyle can hear him. “I know where you are coming from, but I can’t tell people, I’m sorry. I love you too” Kyle says. The two smile at each other, and re-join the main group. ---- Amber Whitman walks into the Choir Room, about five minutes later, and the New Directions begin to clap. “All I did was walk in?” Amber says, confused. “We need twelve members for our club, we have nine. Are you prepared to be are possible tenth?” Marley asks. “Of course!” Amber says. “I’m Amber Whitman! See, I love extracurricular activities, it’s what made me a Senior, when I’m supposed to be only a Sophomore. It could also be of my brains, but that doesn’t matter. I LOVE extracurricular’s!” “What will you be auditioning with?” Marley asks, ignoring Amber’s quick introduction. “Listen, by Beyonce!” Amber says. She points at the band, and yells “HIT IT!” Amber: Listen to the song here in my heart A melody I start but can't complete Listen to the sound from deep within It's only beginning To find release Oh, The time has come For my dreams to be heard They will not be pushed aside and turned Into your own All cause you won't Listen... Listen, I am alone at a crossroads I'm not at home in my own home And I've tried and tried To say what's on my mind You should have known Oh, Now I'm done believing you You don't know what I'm feeling I'm more than what you made of me I followed the voice you gave to me But now I gotta find my own. You should have listened There is someone here inside Someone I thought had died So long ago Oh I'm screaming out, and my dreams will be heard They will not be pushed aside or worked Into your own All cause you won't Listen... Listen, I am alone at a crossroads I'm not at home in my own home And I've tried and tried To say what's on my mind You should have known Oh, Now I'm done believing you You don't know what I'm feeling I'm more than what you made of me I followed the voice you gave to me But now I gotta find my own. I don't know where I belong But I'll be moving on If you don't... If you won't... ...listen to the song here in my heart A melody I've started but I will complete Oh, Now I'm done believing you You don't know what I'm feeling I'm more than what you've made of me I followed the voice you think you gave to me But now I gotta find my own, My own. “Welcome to the club, Amber!” Marley says. THE END Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes